1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular panels or partitions for interior use, which may be prewired.
2. Prior Art
The prewiring of modular wall panels has been taught broadly in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,294 shows a prewired panel system that has the wiring joined between the panels adjacent the bottom portions thereof, with connectors which have sockets or female receptacles on the panels, and male receptacles at the junction member between panels. The wiring is adjacent the bottom of the panel where it is susceptible to damage, and complex junction devices are necessary.
Prior to that time, however, connector devices for electrical raceways on walls had also been advanced.
Hinged raceway connections in electrical wiring systems are shown in several patents issued to J. F. O'Brien. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,305,100 and 2,305,101. A patent issued to O'Brien et al. is U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,026. Couplings between raceways on wall partitions are shown and include male and female members that mate together for electrical connection.
The concept of having double male connectors between female receptacles at the ends of adjoining raceways, and permitting such connectors to go around corners is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,461.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,041 illustrates a movable partition with electrical connectors bridged between the movable partitions by interlocking male and female connectors.
Modular connectors which are used for electrifying wall panels, or for carrying communication lines to such wall panels are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,768.
Flexible connectors between a joist system for carrying power between sections are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,167.
None of these patents, however, provide for a safe, easily manufactured and used system for carrying electrical power and movable partitions between adjacent partitions which hinge together.